Spring is in the Air
by Bromine
Summary: What if Jewel wanted to have children, but Blu wasn't ready for it? Inspired by 'the chase'. Dunno what else to say for the summary. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: A rough morning

A/N: I want to start off by thanking steven foeng for inspiring me with this story, and holospartoi258-zyphyr01 for proofreading (and adding basically ALL the description). This is my first fanfic, so if you have a problem with my story, just send it in a review, and ill work on fixing that problem.

Ever since Blu had so heroically saved Jewel from imminent death, he had been  
>by her side aiding her while she healed from her broken wing, and when it did,<br>they decided to reside in nice, comfortable knothole in a jungle tree that Blu  
>had discovered during Jewel's recovery when he was aimlessly wondering. And<br>when he laid his eyes on the prize, his mind was fixed on settling there. They  
>have been, anyways, for a couple of weeks now.<p>

Spring had begun in Rio, and an azure Spix's Macaw opened her sapphire eyes to  
>meet the world, and the very first emotion to fill her mind was lust. This had<br>not been the first time- Jewel had been desiring to –let's put this  
>delicately- start a family with Blu, but in respect of her lovebird she<br>repressed these desires and did her best not to cave in. But on such a morning  
>where the scent of flowers and fresh fruit was in the atmosphere, the lovely,<br>lingering scent of spring in the air, she decided that she had held up the barrier for far too long.

As if right on cue, Jewel espied her lovebird land in the knothole with some  
>fruit in his talons. "Good morning sleepyhead!" he greeted gleefully. "I<br>brought you some mango, since it's your favourite."

Jewel rose to her talons and examined the pile of fruit he brought. True  
>enough there was one elliptical, smooth and freshly orange mango that stood<br>out from the rest. What Blu said was true- she absolutely loved the mango,  
>since it was juicy, sweet, a delicacy that heaven designed to be savoured.<p>

It resembled Blu, in a lot of ways.

Jewel looked into his chocolate eyes, the corners of her mouth twisted up into  
>a smile. "Thank you, Blu."<p>

Blu reciprocated her smile, until he caught the seductive smirk that replaced  
>his lovebird's smile almost instantaneously, and the mischievous twinkle that<br>flashed in her eyes. "But…" she whispered huskily, taking a step closer to  
>Blu."I want something a little… sweeter."<p>

"Wh… what do y-you mean?" He nervously queried. He definitely did not  
>understand the innuendo laced in her words.<p>

Jewel chuckled at her lovebird's innocent thoughts, one small laugh that sent  
>a shiver down Blu's spine. "Blu… I want to have children," she replied,<br>rather matter-of-fact.

Blu's eyes widened when the realisation struck him. "R… R-right n-now?" he  
>stuttered, visibly uneasy.<p>

"Yes, right now," she answered without missing a beat, and her face  
>millimetres away from Blu's. That damned smirk wouldn't go away, and it was<br>making Blu sweat profusely. He cringed- he feared that a moment like this  
>would come, the point of time where Jewel wanted… copulation. The idea of<br>becoming a father so soon was so frightening that he wanted to delay this for  
>as long as possible- it was all so sudden, to him, and to say he was afraid<br>was an understatement. But right now, where the pressure was so much and  
>Jewel's desires conflicted with his… he was at a loss. He had to make a run<br>for it, and luckily he had excellent spontaneous thinking.

He donned a pretentiously bewildered expression and brandishing his right wing  
>on the opposite side of the knothole, where there was virtually nothing worth<br>of attention. "JEWEL LOOK, A DISTRACTION!" he shouted.

"What? Where?" Jewel said, whirling around to discover there was nothing. Her  
>mind wrapped around what her lovebird had just said, as she unravelled the<br>meaning behind it, but by the time she spun back around, she realised that he  
>was out of sight. Her expression twisted into a scowl- she had been tricked.<p>

"BLUUUU!" she yelled in the direction of the knothole's entrance, while Blu  
>was far away, flapping his wings as hard as he could away from the resounding<br>screech of his lovebird.

"Sorry, Jewel," Blu said to himself, knowing that such words would not travel  
>like a message in the bottle to her. He was regretful of fleeing from his<br>lovebird, and images of his mate's flushed, furious face flashed across his  
>mind, and he sighed.<p>

"I wonder what's gotten into Jewel…" Blu thought to himself. Any author  
>wouldn't blame him- out of the blue, and for no rhyme or reason, his lovebird<br>wanted a family. The fact is, such a point of time was inevitable and bound to  
>come, but to Blu at least, it came so suddenly and quickly, with no proper<br>preparation or any warning. The cerulean Macaw was definitely not ready for  
>such a huge responsibility- so why was Jewel so eager to… [Let's drop the<br>façade now, shall we] copulate with Blu? Either Jewel had no sense of  
>practicality [which is highly unlikely] or the idea of being a family<br>absolutely appealed to her [but considering that she is a freedom-bird…]  
>Suddenly, as some frustrated part of his clumsy mind nudged him, the<br>enlightenment struck him, and once it did, everything made sense to him. "Wait a minute. It's spring! So that's why…" He would've face-palmed, if he wasn't flapping his wings frantically to reach his destination. He remembered reading about this in a book called 'Endangered Birds' when he was still living with Linda in Minnesota. Spring… spring was the end of Spix Macaw breeding season, which lasted from November to march, where the bird's hormones reached its peak and where all lust would burst forth from the floodgates of one's mind… so that's why Jewel had been acting strangely. Jewel must have been holding back so long, that she finally snapped!" Funny though, that he himself did not feel anything himself… "Maybe Tulio was right, I am too domesticated", he said to himself.

But that wasn't his main priority. Now he had to find a place where he could  
>reside in temporarily to await Jewel to cool off from her fury, and hopefully<br>her sudden lust peak, and the destination that he had his mental sights on was  
>Rafael's knothole.<p>

"Rafael!" Blu half-shrieked as he landed onto the ground –the same spot  
>where he had first met the Rafael, in front of the latter's knothole- and on<br>hearing his name being called, a familiar Toucan face popped out of the hollow  
>of the knothole, his pupils concentrated downwards at his friend. On<br>recognising Blu, Rafael flew downwards to greet Blu, but his expression was  
>marked with concern on seeing the franticness in Blu's face.<p>

"Blu? What's going on?" Rafael asked worriedly, and was answered with Blu's  
>explanation of the situation, of Jewel's sudden act of lust, adding that he<br>was lost and unable to make out what would be a good situation… The Toucan  
>merely nodded and 'ah'ed and 'oh'ed in the right places. He knew what the best<br>solution for such a situation was – after all, he had been through the same  
>thing– and he knew that hiding for a while was always good; especially if<br>one wished not to be dragged in such a situation.

Blu concluded his recollection with a rather desperate: "So I can please stay  
>here for just a while?"<p>

"Well… … okay…" Rafael answered rather hesitantly. Even though he  
>advocated Blu's idea and wanted to help his friend as far as he could, he<br>wasn't sure about Eva's reaction… he would have to consult her. And as he  
>was deep in thought in figuring the right words to put to his mate, he and Blu<br>were oblivious that, someone was lurking somewhere in the shadows, and bushes  
>were rustling. In the most ironic fashion, Blu said, "Thanks, Rafael. But um… I must ask.<br>Where… where are your kids…" Now Blu said this because he was aware of the  
>Toucan hatchlings being extremely rowdy and rambunctious, and had the<br>suspicion that something was amiss…

But before he could decipher this mystery, a loud soprano-tone voice abruptly  
>called from nowhere, "ATTACK!" and before Blu could respond, all 17 of<br>Rafael's hatchlings jumped from their hiding spots and ambushed, in the most  
>literal sense, the cerulean Macaw, tackling him to the floor and jumping on<br>his body, as if attacking an almost-complete stranger was some sort of fun,  
>while he was still lying on the ground.<p>

"Hey!" Rafael rebuked. "Stop that, all of you! Can't you see he is not a  
>trampoline? Don't make me call out your mother!" And at the magic words, the<br>kids scattered off helter-skelter with one unified and frightful 'NOO!'  
>afraid of the ensuing consequences [having experienced that wrath before].<p>

"See that? I told you, my boy, it works every time!" Rafael announced proudly  
>to Blu, who was choking and attempting to catch his breath from the sudden<br>attack. It seemed like déjà vu to him that such words had to be called  
>again.<p>

At the same time, a Keel-billed Toucan flew out of the knothole and landed  
>next to her mate. "Call me for what, Rah-fah-ell?" she asked.<p>

"Eva, meu amor! You remember Blu!" Rafael exclaimed, gesturing to Blu, who had  
>recovered from his choking fit, but nevertheless the troubled look refused to<br>escape from his eyes. A family with Jewel… what if their hatchlings turned  
>out to be as rowdy as Rafael's? Such a thought was disconcerting to him…<p>

"Yes, I do. Where's the other one, Ju-ell?" Eva replied.

"Ah, that's the thing." Rafael started, before relaying his friend's situation  
>to her and his trouble with Jewel. Her face gradually started to show some<br>enlightenment. "So he needs to stay here for a while," Rafael concluded.

"I see…" his mate muttered. "Well, Jewel will calm down eventually. I know I  
>did." She said these last few words while staring into Rafael's eyes<br>lovingly.

"So, can he sleep in the extra room?" Rafael tried to confirm with his mate.

"Ok… but only for a couple of days," she said, leaving Blu to profusely  
>thank her for the immense courtesy she had shown.<p>

It was now night time, and Blu was getting ready to go to sleep. He begun to  
>reminisce over the past events… and that brief scene with him and her. He<br>sighed in exasperation; he had no clue as to how to proceed… what if Jewel  
>didn't calm down at all? "I really miss Jewel," Blu thought to himself. "I<br>sort of wish she was here with me now…" A guilty look flashed across his  
>face as he tried to drift off into slumber, when little did he know, Jewel<br>wasn't very far away.

A/N: Any problems? If you don't like my story, direct the flames to me, because holospartoi258-zyphyr01 just did the description, I made the plot. Remember to REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Found

A/N: Sorry for the wait, guys! holospartoi had 3 other stories to help with, so he could'nt fix my story for a while (fix my story=add most of the detail XD). Im also thinking of putting a two week wait for each chapter, due to the facts:1, I need to find the time to type the story, especially since school's starting, and; 2, holospartoi has 3 other stories to help, as well as his own. And he has a life too (at least i think he does X3). So be patient, guys. Anyways, enjoy chapter 2!

Daybreak arrived, the golden sphere of the sun peeking out from the horizon, an orange halo signalling the beginning of a new day. Normally a 'beginning' stereotypically equated to the start of something new, a refreshing enlightenment of some sort or an earth-shaking phenomenon to occur. But for Blu, a new day equated to an extra 86,400 seconds of being a refugee from his lustful lovebird [which was rather risky, of course, since every second was a higher possibility that their relationship would burst into flames].

Blu had barely opened his eyes into mere slits when he espied an azure streak flash across the sky. He was certain he was only hallucinating a mirage, but curiosity conquered him and his wings moved almost robotically downwards to the soil ground. His weary eyes surveyed the area for any azure bird that would bother hunting him down…

…

…wait a minute…

Before Blu's mind could put two and two together, his auditory senses detected a pair of wings fluttering briefly preceding a dull thump of the ground. When his chocolate-brown eyes met the gleeful and never-deteriorating-craziness-of-lust-filled sapphire eyes of his lovebird, they immediately enlarged in fear, their beholder jumping back in a startled fashion accompanied with a yelp.

"I finally found you Blu!" Jewel exclaimed cheerily, having had her lovebird in a check-MATE position [get it? :D]. "Why'd you leave me?"

Blu struggled to find words that could answer her query. The fact was, the idea of his reasoning [which was obviously his inability to cope with the pressure of morphing into a father] would be enough to enlighten and calm her down, but his lack of eloquence made it arduous to express this out.

"Um.. J-Jewel I…" he could only stutter out, his feathers glistening with sweat. Where was a dictionary when you needed it? Even a mere pen and paper would've sufficed- a script to recite with something that would neither enrage nor disappoint her. All was futile, for how could he possibly explain the situation to her, especially in her agitated, temperamental state?

"Well," Jewel declared, clinging on to Blu's wing after a moment of silence. "We should head back to our home, then."

Sheer panic begun to sear through Blu's veins, and he frantically scanned the area for a diversion- he had to escape [again] before he landed himself in any sticky predicament [/laced sexual innuendo]. His eyes then zeroed in on a rather frustrated Keel-billed Toucan attempting to almost no avail to settle down her presumably-diagnosed-of-ADHD hatchlings [such an operation, mind you, was an uphill task]. Blu's mind formulated a plan- one that was risky and could backfire on him humiliatingly, but the most essential priority that blared in his mind was to distract Jewel and hurl more distance between her and him. He had to try.

"HEY KIDS, LOOK!" Blu abruptly half-shrieked at the Toucan hatchlings while gesturing to Jewel, stunning the latter and Eva. "IT'S YOUR AUNT JEWEL!"

"JU-ELL!" 17 soprano voices shrilled simultaneously as their beholders scuttled swiftly over to the caught-off-guard azure Macaw before their mother could intervene, leaping onto the former as she yelped in a bewildered fashion and assailed her feverishly.

"Sorry, Jewel, but it's for your own good," Blu half-yelled in a volume sufficient to supersede the ruckus that the Toucan hatchlings created before he took off in flight. According to his logical reasoning [flawed or not] Blu simply needed rather frantically to find a method to convey his feelings correctly [which, mind you, was more difficult that the mere revelation of romantic feelings] about family to her in an apt way. This task required time and patience- two qualities that his lovebird did not possess.

Eventually Eva managed to pull said bird away from her mini-monsters, but before she could profusely apologise or even attempt to converse with her, the azure Macaw broke away and resumed pursuing her lovebird. Her expression, however, was marked with distinct irritation that she had been thwarted by the very bird she loved and endeared to.

"ARGH! LOST HIM AGAIN, DANGIT…" she screeched in an animalistic fashion, her eyes clamped tightly in pure fury… and she had no time to react when her now erratic flight path weaved straight into a towering tree.

And needless to say, what a crash.

Blu's mind ravaged furiously option through option for another valid hiding place, and it wasn't until half an hour in mid-flight that he was reminded of the remarkable magnanimity Rafael and Eva had shown him. If such friends could possess this amount of hospitable generosity to a near-stranger, then he could most definitely rely on Pedro and Nico for help. It took a few minutes wandering in the vast azure sky for his mentality to lay a virtual map to where Da Club [/unoriginal] had been. Of course, fond memories that he shared with his lovebird Jewel inevitably ensued, the passionate and synchronised rhythm their bodies moved in [but now, needless to say, Jewel wanted their bodies to move in a DIFFERENT way]. Blu frowned guiltily; oh how he wished he could be right next to her right now, holding her in his wings rather than using them to flee desperately in the opposite direction…

As he neared the Da Club, two specks entered his field his vision- one sulphuric-yellow canary with a cap of a bottle… cap… and his best buddy of a red-crested cardinal. At first, they squinted at this mysterious cerulean stranger of a streak, and mistook him as a threat, inferring from their fierce battle stances. Authors everywhere would doubt their intelligence quotient slash eye power if Blu had not screeched in a panicked fashion, "NICO! PEDRO!" before the dynamic duo realised their folly and retained more welcoming expressions.

"Blu, meu amigo!" Nico exclaimed, as the cerulean Macaw landing in the flap of his wings. "Sinto muito, we couldn't recognise you for a moment there! I might have contracted cataracts there; heh."

Pedro then observed that his friend, who is indeed an introverted 'nerd-bird', was exhausted and frantically gasping for dear oxygen. Normally for a muscular bird he would have dismissed it as some part of a training regime, but for a bookworm like Blu –who had no itching, particular concern for his own physical appearance- something was definitely amiss.

"Hey, you okay, man? You look unwell…" Pedro's voice was laced with concern, and after he said this, a terrible ridiculous and ridiculously terrible conjecture was conjured in his mind. "Are you fatally ill? Is that why you're so pale and tired; you're suffering from a terminal sickness? Oh lord, no! NOOOOO!" As he screamed this, he fell to his knees and sobbed rather uncontrollably at Blu's talons.

While Nico rolled his eyes at his overly melodramatic friend, Blu held his wings out. "Whoa, whoa, Pedro! I'm not ill… It's… it's about Jewel." Mind you, it is utterly humiliating for Blu to relay his sexual life to the entire universe to garner their knowledge and sympathy, but he was frantic and flustered for finding a fortress to hide in…as much as Blu treasured his dignity he was desperate, and desperation meant discarding any shred of dignity you could possibly possess.

"Oh..." Pedro and Nico muttered in unison, and for the former any trace of tears dissipated. He spoke after a moment of silence: "So… you need to know how to use a leaf?"

It was almost divine intervention that Blu and Nico face-palmed simultaneously, grunting while shaking their heads. For birds contraception did not exist, not even leaves as they proved to either be dysfunctional due to multiple holes or sheer fragility, or simply because they omitted any sexual sensuality that copulation provided… thus it was dismissed as a mere myth.

"Oh, Pedro," Nico said, shaking his head. "There's something not quite right about you."

Pedro shrugged. "I WAS only trying to help."

Blu sighed in exasperation. "Well… I-I really need a place to stay in, temporarily. C-could I?" His voice was rather shy and awkward, but Nico and Pedro were more than extroverted to his query.

"It's fine, man," Nico assured, the corners of his beak curving upwards. "After all, we haven't had any chance to repay you for that smuggler air-chase."

Blu sighed again, this time of relief. His tone was of distinct gratitude. "Thank you!"

"No problemo, ol' Bluey!" Nico shook off. "Just follow us back."

Evening conquered the sky, the snow-white hue swiftly turning cerulean. Blu's chocolate-iris eyes remained focused on the path ahead rather than the surrounding environment. He knew better than to admit his eyes to wander upwards- it would ignite a gunpowder chain of events where Jewel, the love of his life whose company Blu craved but required to avoid, would seep into his thoughts, accompanied with a wave of surging guilt and melancholy.

His eyes darted towards the red and yellow specks as they disappeared into a relatively small hollow- roughly the vertical surface area of two Macaws- in a sudden tree. His instincts snatched the driving wheel of his actions and guided him into Nico's and Pedro's supposed home.

"Welcome to our home, Blu!" Nico announced cheerily. The cerulean Macaw examined the place- it was rather cramped, with an area simply incapable of sufficing the residence of three Blu-sized birds. Even with the size of Nico and Pedro, the space was still pretty cramped. [understatement]

"We know it ain't that big," Pedro reinforced. "But we… um… don't usually have guests your giant" –he said this while expanding his wing span twice his size to supplement his point- "size. Heh."

"Oh, that's much too fine," Blu assured. "I mean, I never usually have friends YOUR size either. Heh." Blu didn't know that his attempt to boomerang Pedro's comment back at the two served as an insult to the two; they responded with pout, slightly accusing expressions.

"Hey, ya don't hafta rub it in ya know…" Pedro half-snapped in a sulky tone. "Yeesh…"

"H-… Hey wait! I-I-I didn't m-mean it like t-that…" Blu defended in a frightened stutter, suddenly terrified the possibility of being ambushed by small birds… again. "I… I wasn't t-trying to o-o-offend you, I-"

"'s okay, Blu," Pedro chirped, the joy returning to his tone. He nudged Blu in a joking manner, while the latter clutched his left wing with his right in a rather sheepish fashion. "After all, we're pretty aware of our stati as being midgets…"

While Blu's face flushed with relied, Nico squinted at Pedro. "Dontcha mean 'statuses'?"  
>"No, stati. You know like cactus and cacti…"<p>

"Actually, Pedro," Blu intercepted. "It's statuses…"

"Ha! The American has spoken! In! Your! Face!" Nico exclaimed.

"Pfft. We are Portuguese, mon, much more competent than the average Americano." Pedro answered, and he turned to Blu. "No offense, though, Blu."

"None taken," he assured. "Now um… could you inform me as to where I should sleep? I'm kinda bushed from all that flying and I SHOULD turn in…"  
>"Oh," Nico muttered. "Well, we have no extra nests, so um… you'll have to sleep in that corner there and improvise the leaves as a bed. Sorry about that-"<p>

"'s okay… it'll suffice…" Blu replied drowsily, shuffling his talons to the corner where two sole evergreen leaves lay. He rested his body on the larger one and draped the smaller one over his talons and lower body as a blanket. He yawned sleepily. "G'night guys…"

"Night," two voices answered back, and silence immediately ensued.

Blu stared outside the hollow- twinkling stars tainted the noir sky, diamond dust scattering over the atmosphere like the remnant of a shattered jewel. Warm moisture begun to veil his eyes… oh how he wished his lovebird was with him…he whimpered slightly.

"Good night, Jewel my love," Blu whispered inaudibly, before slumber overcame his weary body.

"Where in the world could he have gone?" Jewel asked, expressing it verbally but to no particular individual. Her keen sapphire eyes scoured the jungle, as she ravaged through like wildfire, furiously trying to find her lovebird…

Then in a sudden jolt of memory, an idea crept into her mind. "Hmm… maybe… just maybe…" Jewel started before a rather humongous yawn escaped her beak. Exhaustion was dominating over her. "It's too late to be flying now… I should sleep… I'll have to try again tomorrow…"

And of course, a fierce craving seeped into her mind for the company of her lovebird, one that she would do anything to satisfy.

Anything.


	3. Chapter 3: Unedited

A/N: Sorry about that, guys! i sent this to holospartoi, but he's pretty busy. I felt sorry for you guys, so i uploaded the next chapter, what _I_ wrote. When holospartoi _does _finsh up editing the chapter, I'll replace this one. Hope your satisfied untill the real chapter comes.

Morning had come, and Nico and Pedro had woken up before Blu had, due to his fatigue. They quietly flew out to get breakfast, and since they had a quest, brought more than normal (which took quite a lot of energy for birds of their size). When they finished, they noticed that Blu was begging to wake up.

"Oh, good mornin', Blu!" Nico said.

"Good morning." Blu said drowsily. He then noticed that they were eating. His stomach growled loudly, since he hadn't eaten anything since the day before. He blushed, embarrassed by it.

"Ummm... can I have some food?" He asked.

"No, you can't have any. Not sit there and watch us eat." Came His reply from Pedro. Blu's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"He's just kidding, Blu! Dig in!" Nico said. Relived, Blu started to eat until he had finished all the fruit.

"Whoa, man, didn't know you could eat that much!" Pedro said in disbelief.

"Neither could I, but haven't had much time to eat, escaping from Jewel and stuff." Blu said, then sighed.

"I really miss the normal Jewel." Blu said sadly.

"Hey man, don't worry. She'll be back to normal soon. Then everything will be back to normal." Nico said comforting Blu.

"Hopefully." Pedro said, where as he got a disapproving glare from Nico.

"What?" Pedro said.

"Its okay, I know that Jewel will get better, hopefully soon." Blu said, recovering from his mini-depression. Meanwhile, Pedro was looking out the hollow's entrance, and saw a small blue blur coming towards them. When he finally realised who it was, he grew shocked and said:

"Speaking of which, SHE'S COMING THIS WAY!" Pedro yelled, quickly alerting Nico and Blu.

"What, are you sure?" Nico said. Pedro pointed out the hollow and said:

"Unless that's Sonic the Hedgehog, YES!"

"Uh oh. Quick Blu! She's almost here! Think fast! " Nico told Blu.

"Umm... Uhh..." He said before quickly thinking of something... stupid. But Unfortunately his only choice. He ran to the end of the hollow and hid beneath the leaves he used as a bed.

"Really?" Pedro said.

"Shut up, this is the only thing I could think of." Blu said behind his cover.

"Try to distract her, maybe this will work better." Blu included. Suddenly, Jewel flew into the front of the hollow, in front of Nico and Pedro, who turned around to face her.

"Oh hey Jewel, what brings you here?" Nico asked her, trying to draw her attention away from the leaf pile at the end of the hollow.

"Duh Nico, her wings." Pedro said, completely forgetting that they needed to distract her. He got another disapproving face.

"Well, I was looking for Blu. You guys haven't _seen_ him, have you? Jewel said, adding emphasis to 'seen'.

"Uhhh, no, what makes you say that?" Nico said a little nervously.

"Well, I haven't seem him in a while, and I thought you might know of his whereabouts." Jewel replied. She then noticed the quivering pile of leaves at the end of their hollow.

"Hey, why are those leaves moving?" She asked suspiciously.

"Ummm... there are bugs in it." Nico said. Unfortunately for him and Blu, an azure feather fell out of the leaves. He then heard in a, whispered tone coming from the leaf pile:

"Dammit."

Jewel walked over to the leaf pile and pulled them away, revealing a certain blue macaw. She shook her head disapprovingly. Blu gulped.

"Umm... surprise?" he said.

"Come on Blu, were going home." Jewel said. Blu started to panic.

"Ummm... look Jewel, it says 'gullible' on the ceiling! Blu said while pointing upwards. She looked up, where as there was a sign that read 'gullible'.

"Oh, so it does." She said then looked down to see that Blu had fled.

"Crap, why do I keep falling for that!" She yelled in frustration, flying out the window.

"Man, I hope Blu can find somewhere else to hide" Nico said, recovering from the scuffle.

"Same here. It must suck to be him right now." Pedro chimed in.

"Whew, that was close. I got lucky that time. But now where can I go?" Blu said, flying away from Nico and Pedro's hollow. Then a though popped into his head.

"LINDA!".

A/N: So, thats it. Did you enjoy? If not, be patient the edited chapter will come soon enough. oh and by the way...

...

...

...You just lost the game! :3


End file.
